Cade Washington
Cade Washington Hufflepuff This Character was adopted by Nymira Cade Washington was born (2002) to Isabel and Roger Washington, both Pure-Bloods. They are very loving parents, and they work in a small Muggle shop that sells antiques. He is lucky enough that they're both alive, and well. About Cade His mother and sister were sorted into Gryffindor, and Cade, like his father, was expected to be a Ravenclaw. Almost as soon as the sorting hat touched his little head Cade Washington was proclaimed a Hufflepuff. He was reluctant at first about what people would think of him, he didn't want to be seen as weak, and good-for-nothing. His parents support him fully, and so does his sister, even if she does tease him about it to no end. "Hufflepuff is underestimated, but we use that as an edge because we are never what is expected." Most importantly, Cade is happy, and he's found he fits right in although his twin sister, Eleanor, is his closest companion even though their personalities are very different. Cade just wants to live a normal Wizarding life, reading and even sitting quietly for a moment. He sometimes wishes he were a little more like his twin sister Ele, lively and fearless. Her way does not suit him, and he is okay that, some days. Unfortunately, Cade hasn't gotten his wish. When he was seven years old he went for a walk near the woods, and was dragged away by a werewolf. The werewolf meant to eat the little boy completely, but luckily Ele found him. She was so angry that she made the ground around the werewolf explode, injuring him, and sending him off. Since then his transformations have been terrible, and ugly; he still hasn't gained control of them and has to lock himself up somewhere secure so he doesn't attack. Within his first few years of suffering though the torturous, and agonizing switch from a human to a wolf-like creature every full-moon, the complexity of Cade's affliction became apparent. He seemed to have developed an allergic reaction to the well known Wolfsbane Potion. While it would otherwise aid him after his excruciating metamorphosis, for a mysterious reason that no one can explain, in Cade's condition he reacts very unfavorably. He often begins to experience what could be called a psychosomatic disorder. It may have something to do with nervous impulses going to the body, which are not fully understood. The nearer the Waxing Gibbous, and Full moon the more dramatic Cade's "shift". Family Tree CadeWashington4.jpg| CadeWashington6.jpg| CadeWashington5.jpg| This Character Has Left Hogwarts This character has graduated Hogwarts and has journeyed on into the World of Wizarding. You may see them around, but they are no longer a student in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This character is a Hufflepuff! Category:Students Category:Werewolf Category:Hufflepuff Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Name begins with "C" Category:Unlisted Wand Category:Unknown Birthday Category:Pure-Blood Washington twins Category:Brown Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Pet Owner Category:User adopted Category:Characters Category:Nymi's chars Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Graduated Character Category:Hufflepuff Alumni